Another TiPo Fairy Tale
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress meets a mysterious panda at a ball. As they spend more time together she falls harder for him but he always vanishes before midnight without a trace. Will she ever find him and have a happy ending? Find out and please review.
1. The Mysterious Panda

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Another TiPo Fairy Tale

Chapter 1: Mysterious Panda

On a starry sky night under a pale full moon, a young female tiger sat in the shadows. Her name was Tigress, and she along with other warriors lived in the Jade Palace. Her fur was a deep orange with black stripes and eyes pure gold. She sat in the darkness near the Peach Tree. Today her father Shifu a red panda that came to her knee with gray fur was hosting another ball. All people from the village poor or rich would come to meet her and the others.

Tigress didn't mind balls but it was how the men acted around her. Normally women would want men to throw themselves at her and say romantic gibberish but Tigress was not one of those girls. All the men fell in love with her beauty or her position in the Jade Palace. She was the leader of the Furious Five, the protectors of China and also the soon to be Grand Master of the Jade Palace once Shifu stepped down. The men at the ball saw her as some prize to be won and Tigress was not going to be someone's prize.

Her friends were the Five mostly a green snake named Viper but Tigress did long to fall in love. But whoever she chose had to love her for her and not her beauty but that was wishful thinking. She gazed at the stars and softly said," I wish to find my true love".

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone else was here," a soft said. Tigress saw out of the darkness a figure in black wearing a black mask. He was of course a panda for she could see the white fur and his eyes were a deep jade color. "Sorry again I thought I was alone I will just leave," the voice said. Tigress not wanting to be rude spoke up.

"No, it is okay you can stay if you want too, I don't mind," Tigress said trying to give him a small smile. The panda smiled back as he sat on the bench a few inches from her. "Why aren't you at the party?" she asked.

"Well I just came here to thank one of the Five well all of them but I wanted to thank the leader and go home," the panda said in a gentle voice.

"Really, why do you wish to thank the leader?" Tigress asked with a curious tone.

"Today she stopped a thief from robbing my father and I wanted to thank her personally along with the Five for keeping the Valley safe," he said.

"Sounds nice of you but why the mask?" she asked.

"I am a fan and I was too shy to show my face so I thought wearing this mask might give me confidence to talk to them," he answered.

"What do you know about the leader?" Tigress asked.

"Well she is a great fighter and beautiful but that is not why I like her," the panda said.

"It isn't?" she asked in a shocked tone. Normally she thought all men just fell for her beauty and nothing else except her position of power.

"I like her for her kind heart and undying spirit to help people. She does all this hard work and never asked to be thanked so I thought I would thank them all in person but I got scared so I came here to practice talking to them or at least the leader," he explained. "Hope you don't mind me asking but what is a nice girl like you doing here all alone? Why aren't you at the party?" he asked.

"Well, all the men here just want to be with me for my beauty and I get tired of it. I do want to fall in love but I want this person to love me for me and not just my looks or anything else," she said.

"Sounds fair enough, I want the same thing. But no one wants to date me for I am fat and clumsy," he said sadly.

"Well they are stupid for not giving you a chance you see nice and sweet to me," Tigress said firmly.

"Gee thanks no one has ever said such nice things to me before other than my dad," the panda said blushing. His blush made him look cute and Tigress couldn't help but smile and blush herself.

"I was wondering if you did meet the leader of the Five, what would you say to her?" she asked.

The panda stood up to face her and she noticed when she stood up he was an inch or two taller than her. "I would first bow to her out of respect. Then I would say I am a huge fan of you and the others and I wanted to thank you in person for saving not only me but the entire village from harm. You are terrific warriors and I wish I could be half as brave and awesome as you Five," he said smiling. Tigress blushed at his honesty and wanted to tell him she was the leader but was afraid he might treat her differently. "Then I would bow to them again and leave," he said.

"Wow I don't think I ever met anyone as sweet or as humble as you," Tigress said gently.

"Just being honest, um since we are alone would you like to dance?" he asked. He bowed to her and it made her heart beat a little faster.

"I would love too," she said and he pulled her into his arms as he waltzed her around the garden. She was wearing her red tunic but felt like a true princess. His paws didn't wander and his eyes met hers. Wearing his warm smile Tigress couldn't help but smile back. They danced to the unheard music and soon broke free. "You dance wonderfully," she said still under the spell of tonight.

"Thank you, you dance wonderfully too," he said nervously rubbing the back of his head with his paw. They gazed at each other till the gong began to ring saying it was midnight. "Oh no," he said his eyes growing wide with shock.

"What is the matter?" Tigress asked him.

"I have to go I am sorry," he said and began running away.

"Wait will I see you again?" Tigress asked trying to chase after him.

"Maybe but I am sorry I have to leave," he shouted to her.

"What is your name?" she asked but he was already gone. Tigress frowned and returned to the Jade Palace. The panda ran down to the village into a noodle shop. Taking off his cloak and mask he was greeted by a tired gray goose.

"Oh Po, you are home late. Did you talk to the Leader of the Furious Five?" he asked gently fighting a yawn.

"No dad, I didn't maybe next time," Po said sadly still thinking about the female tiger he met and how wonderful she was.

"Well I am sure you will talk to her soon son. I am going to bed sweet dreams and try to get to bed soon we have a busy day of selling noodles tomorrow," his dad said and went upstairs.

"Night dad sweet dreams," Po said as he gazed up at the moon. "And sweet dreams to you too my tiger princess," he whispered softly. He went to bed and dreamt he was back at the garden dancing with the tiger girl. Wondering if he would ever see her again and unbeknown to him, he would see her again but much sooner than he thought.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Tigress's Idea

Chapter Two: Tigress's Idea

After that night Tigress was in a daze. During training she felt so happy that she made a new record on the training course. Smiling to herself and daydreaming about the mysterious panda. It was odd for Tigress never seen any pandas in the village but yet the panda boy said that Tigress okay the leader of the Five which she was helped save his father. So maybe he didn't live in the Valley of Peace but somewhere else. But then how did he know about the ball? Maybe he was traveling to the village to say thanks and heard of the ball and that is why he was there. It made sense but she had to meet him again. She was afraid though that if she went to the village to find him then he would find out she was the leader and treat her differently.

What if he was a prince from a far away kingdom? That would be amazing they did save a few royals every now and then. Still she had to know more about this panda. During the day she decided to meditate under the Peach Tree. It was a calming place and soon her mind was at ease. Then it came to her, he showed up at the ball so what if there was another one? Would he come again? It was worth finding out. Getting up she went to see her father Shifu.

Shifu was sitting by the Pool of Sacred Tears meditating peacefully. Off in the distance he heard a cricket chirp, a bird sing and the wind blowing. His ears twitched for they heard footsteps. "Tigress what brings you here?" he asked in a kind but stern voice.

Tigress bowed to her Master and father as she said," Greetings Baba I need to speak with you".

"Speak away I am listening," he informed her.

"I was wondering when can we have another ball?" she asked. Shifu's eyes opened in surprise as he looked at Tigress like he didn't hear her correctly.

"Why do you want to know? Every time we have one you sneak off to train or go hide by the Peach Tree," he asked getting up.

"Well last time yesterday evening I met someone," Tigress began feeling awkward. She wasn't known for sharing her feelings but in order to find the panda again she had to ask Shifu.

"Ah I see so what warrior captured your eye," Shifu said smiling. He was happy to see that she finally met someone.

He didn't capture me Baba but I did find him interesting. He is a panda and he is no warrior at least I don't think so. All I know is that he is sweet and kind and is a fan of us," Tigress told him.

"So, you wish to have another ball so you can meet this mysterious panda and see if you are in love with him?" Shifu asked.

"I do want to get to know him and yes I may have feelings for him. So, can we have another ball?" Tigress asked.

"I can make plans tomorrow and in three weeks we can have it," Shifu said.

"Three weeks, Baba I can't wait that long," Tigress said.

"Okay next week but why don't you just go down to the village and see if this panda boy lives in the valley?" he asked her.

"Because he doesn't know I am the leader of the Five and I am worried he may treat me differently. I want to tell him when I am ready," she said.

"Okay I will make plans now go back to meditating," Shifu said.

"Thank you Baba," Tigress said bowing to him and then ran back to the Peach Tree to meditate. They were going to have another ball and she hoped the panda would come again.

In the Valley Po was out delivering noodles to people. "Hey Po," greeted a bunny child.

"Hey Lola," Po greeted.

"Good morning Po," said an old goat.

"Good morning Mr. White," Po said waving. He was doing deliveries for his dad, Mr. Ping. He owned a noodle shop in the center of the village. Po got up early and ate and dressed quickly. Then he helped make dumplings and noodles. Usually while his dad made the Secret Ingredient Soup, Po would be sent out making deliveries for friends. Mr. Ping was a business man but even he helped the less fortunate. The young panda was dreaming about the tiger girl and who she was. He had never seen any tigers in the village at least not known to him. Mostly he was out making deliveries in nearby villages hence why he never got to meet the Five. He seen Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Crane, and Master Mantis but never the leader, all he knew was that the leader was a female and she was strong and beautiful. Now Po would give anything to meet her but right now his mind was on the tiger girl. Her golden eyes glowed in the moonlight making her even more beautiful.

He broke out of his daydream to see a young bunny girl's foot being caught by a pot hole. A royal carriage or a rich carriage was racing through the streets about to run over the poor girl. Without thinking he raced in the middle of the street and grabbed the poor girl but knocked over the carriage. Po checked to see if the girl was okay and then went over to the carriage. He helped put it back up and the driver but the owner was not too pleased. A very angry white tiger man about a year older than Po wearing a royal blue vest and boots with gold trimmings glared at him.

"How dare you knock over my carriage I shall have you put to death!" the tiger roared.

"Your carriage was about to trample an innocent child," Po said motioning to the girl. The driver also saw the girl and went pale for his master made him drive so fast that he didn't see the poor child. His master however was not as sympathetic.

"Miserable brat needs to learn to get out of my way!" shouted the tiger. "Now step aside peasant I am on my way to visit the Jade Palace and woo the Leader of the Furious Five. I heard she is the most beautiful woman ever and I plan on making her one of my treasures," he said smiling.

"You should treat her with respect," Po said glaring at the tiger.

"Oh shut up and get out of my way. You are nothing but a mere noodle maker and no woman would ever want you as a mate. Driver on ward!" the tiger man shouted.

"Yes, sir," the driver said but gave Po an apologetic look as they drove away. Po watched as the rich tiger left and held the trembling girl in his paws.

"Oh my baby, thank you Po, you are a hero!" exclaimed the child's mother.

"Anytime mam," Po said as he forgot about the tiger. Unbeknown to him just as soon as the male tiger stepped foot in the Jade Palace, he made a mistake of challenging the Leader to a fight. If he won then she would marry him and well he got his butt kicked. Later that night Po saw his carriage driving away and the rich tiger had one huge black eye. "I guess the leader of the Five didn't want you for a mate," he said chuckling. He went to bed and dreamt about the tiger girl and soon he would see her again but it would be in person.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Second Ball

Chapter Three: The Second Ball

Two days after that royal tiger showed up messengers from the Jade Palace were putting up signs. People flocked to them like moths to light. Po seeing a huge crowd forming decided to see himself what was the big attraction. "Excuse me, pardon me," Po said as he walked into the middle and came to a sign.

**Citizens of the Valley of Peace**

**I, Shifu Grandmaster of the Jade Palace have decided to host another ball. Wear anything nice if you can. All people rich or poor can come. Food and entertainment will be provided. It shall be held next week on a Friday so hope you all can come.**

**Sincerely,**

**Grandmaster Shifu**

Po was in awe when he read that. Another ball would be happening next week. Maybe he would see that tiger girl from the last time. Growing excited he ran to his dad's noodle shop. "Dad, I need to ask you something," Po said bursting into the restaurant.

"Po, what is the matter son? Is there another noodle shop opening?" Mr. Ping asked in a worried tone.

"What no, Grandmaster Shifu is hosting another ball next week on a Friday. Can I go? Please, please," Po asked. He was 26 years old but he still had to follow his dad's rules.

"Well Po, I don't know Saturday morning is our busiest day and the ball won't end till midnight," Mr. Ping said.

"Please dad, I was back before midnight last time. I really have to go I met someone at the ball," Po said.

"You did that is great news in that case you can go but remember be back before midnight so we can sell more noodles Saturday morning," Mr. Ping said smiling. He was so happy his son met someone at the ball and could not stand in the way of true love.

"Thank you dad, I promise to be back before midnight," Po said and ran into the kitchen to make more soup whistling a happy tune. The week flew on by and Tigress was growing anxious soon the ball had arrived. She decided to wear a dress since her panda friend wore something nice. She wore a gold dress that was pretty simple for she liked simple things. It had short sleeves and she was able to wear her gold sandals.

"What is his name?" Viper asked, a green snake wearing purple flowers on her head.

"I don't know but he is a panda and that is all I know. Please don't say anything to the guys, I know Crane won't say anything but Monkey and Mantis are different and I can't get into trouble for knocking them out again," Tigress said softly.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me have a good time with your mystery panda," Viper said giggling. The ball took place and Tigress looked all around but did not see her panda. Many men asked her to dance but she declined and soon slipped away to the Peach Tree hoping she would find him there.

"Oh there you are I was hoping I would see you again," said a familiar voice. Tigress turned to see the panda from before wearing a black mask but looked like he was wearing a black tux.

"I was hoping I would find you here too," Tigress admitted.

"Sorry I ran off earlier I had to be home to help my dad later in the morning," he said rubbing the back of his head. Tigress couldn't help but smile he looked so darn cute.

"It is okay my father is pretty demanding too," Tigress said. "Hey I didn't quite catch your name what is it?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Oh my name is Po," he said smiling his charming smile. "What is your name?" he asked.

Tigress was too afraid to tell him but since Po didn't know much about the Leader of the Five she knew revealing her name would be safe. "My name is Tigress," she said smiling back.

"Tigress, that is a beautiful name," he said.

"Thank you Po, your name sure is cute," Tigress said. He blushed for he wasn't used to having girls call him cute or his name being cute. They sat near the Peach Tree gazing at the stars.

"Oh I forgot to mention that you look beautiful," Po said looking at her dress.

"Thanks a friend of mine picked it out," Tigress said.

"I made my outfit sorry again about the mask I was afraid I would run into one of the Five and this keeps me confident," Po said chuckling.

_If you only knew_, Tigress thought with a grin. "You mentioned your dad, so do you live in another Valley?" Tigress asked.

"Oh no this may sound silly but I was adopted by a goose named Mr. Ping, he owns a noodle shop," Po said. He felt so calm around Tigress that he could tell her anything it seemed.

"So, you are a Noodle maker how interesting. You can cook as well?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah I can, I mean my dad taught me everything I know but people say I cook well," Po said. "What about you what do you do?" Po asked.

"Oh I uh fish with my dad, "Tigress said feeling bad that she lied to Po.

"Fishing is cool but where do you live I mean I know pretty much everyone in town but I don't remember any tigers in the village other than you," Po said.

"We live very far in the outskirts of town," Tigress said feeling even worse.

"Maybe I can visit you sometime," Po said.

"Sorry my dad is very strict," Tigress said.

"Hey it is fine, we can just hang out here for a while," Po said trying to make Tigress feel better.

"Po, I have a confession I lied to you. I am not the daughter of a fisherman but the daughter of," Tigress began. But before she could say anything Po got up for the bell was striking twelve again.

"I am sorry Tigress but I have to go. You can finish what you wanted to say to me tomorrow I will be at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop," he said. "And I am not mad for you lying I am sure you have a good reason but I have to go hope to see you tomorrow," Po said and quickly dashed away. Tigress tried to chase after him but he disappeared.

"Okay Po the charade is over tomorrow I am telling you everything," Tigress said and returned to the Palace.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I would say one more chapter is in order and I should be done. Please review.


	4. Another Happy Ending

Chapter 4: Another Happy Ending

The next day Tigress awoke with a determined look in her eyes. She got dressed and ate some tofu then she did a shocking thing. Usually she would go into the training hall and train but not today. Instead she walked down the long steps towards the village. Today she was going to find Po and tell him the truth. She hoped beyond hope that he would love her and still treat her the same.

Po was at the noodle shop making noodles and serving them as quickly as he could. His mind however was not on dumplings or noodles. But on Tigress and how he treated her last night. She said she lied to him about something and instead of waiting for her to finish he ran off so he could be home on time to help serve customers the next day. He felt like such a jerk when he saw the pain in her eyes. Now he wasn't mad that she lied for maybe she was nervous like him. Maybe her dad wasn't a fisher that was okay or maybe he wasn't so strict. Could she be engaged for she looked like a princess to him. Still he did tell her where he lived so maybe she would come but if she didn't he would understand.

Tigress walked down the dusty streets as villages gawked at her. "Is that Master Tigress?" one asked.

"I think so but I wonder what she is doing here? I never seen her in the village unless we are under attack?" questioned another. Tigress gazed the area and approached a bunny mother and her child.

She bowed to the bunny mom and asked," Excuse me mam, but do you know where I can find Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop?"

"Certainly Master Tigress, just keep walking straight then at the end of the street turn left and you can't miss it," the mother bunny said bowing to her.

"Thank you," Tigress said bowing back. She walked down the street and turned left and sure enough she found the Noodle Shop. Walking in all eyes were on her as she looked for a goose.

"Master Tigress, what an honor it is to have you here. Would you like some soup or I can make some nice dumplings for you," said a gray goose. "My name is Mr. Ping please let me know how I can service you my dear," he said smiling as he bowed to her.

"Thank you sir I am looking for your son a panda named Po. I don't know if he told you but we met at the ball," Tigress said politely.

"So, you are the mystery girl my Po talks about. Stay right here I will go get him for you," Mr. Ping said excitedly. Tigress blushed from all the shocked stares and whispering and wished Po and her met at the Peach Tree. But she had to tell him the truth.

"Okay dad I am coming so what is the big emergency," Po asked as his father practically dragged him out of the kitchen. When he saw Tigress he stopped and stared at her. "Hey Tigress I wasn't expecting to see you after last night. Sorry I ran off I wasn't mad at you for lying I just had to get home to help my dad with customers. Still I should have stayed and heard you out can you forgive me?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"It is fine if you can forgive me for what I am about to say," Tigress said. "Remember how you said you wanted to meet the Leader of the Furious Five? Well, I am her, I am Master Tigress, daughter of Grandmaster Shifu and the Leader of the Furious Five," she said nervously.

"You mean I have been talking to the Leader of the Five and I didn't know it?" Po asked. Tigress nodded her head feeling nervous and scared.

"Wow this is awesome but Tigress why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I fell in love with you and I was scared you would treat me different," Tigress said.

"I will treat you with love and respect Tigress, for I love you too," Po said and he kissed her. The crowd cheered and Mr. Ping shed happy tears. They dated for about a year or two and were married and they lived happily ever after.

The end

"Tell us the story again Papa," pleaded a five year old girl. She looked like a tiger but had panda traits. Her fur was orange but she had white stripes with black circles around her eyes.

"Yes, please Dad, it is cool," said a five year old boy. He looked like a panda but had tiger traits. His fur was white, with black stripes but he had a tail of a tiger's and claws. His eyes were jade and his sister's eyes were golden.

"Maybe next time, Lee and Leela, now good night and sweet dreams," Po said smiling at his children.

"Night Dad," they said and fell asleep. Po tucked them in and went to his room. A familiar set of paws wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Good night my panda prince," Tigress purred.

"Sweet dreams my tiger princess," Po said as he held her tight. Then their dreams carried them off as the two lovers were forever together.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
